


Remember Me

by DashChan



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Memory Loss, Neurosis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DashChan/pseuds/DashChan
Summary: Since the Earth was annihilated along with everything the turtles loved, they adventure out into space in one last attempt to save the Earth by going back through time in order to destroy the black hole generator.Meanwhile, during the turtles journey into the depths of space the Neutrinos attempt to eradicate Mikey's inner self and mind, to erase his knowledge and his memories. Only this time, the brothers fail to save Mikey causing him to lose himself and his memories for good.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. Neurosis

**Author's Note:**

> Just a crucial note: If you have seen the episode "Journey to the Center of Mikey's Mind" then this chapter will make more sense. Since this is basically like that episode, except it ends differently. This story is like an AU of what if this happened instead? 
> 
> And I've decided to take a new turn on a different angsty Mikey story. If you read my other Tmnt fics you kind of already know how I love writing angsty Mikey fics. Please don't forget to leave comments and kudos! It would totally make my day :) 
> 
> So alas, enjoy this story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The character Neural Mikey I don't own. It originally belongs to BrightLotusMoon. So credit goes to them. I have been given permission to use this character, and to credit BrightLotusMoon. 
> 
> Enjoy this story!

Baby blue irises stared out into the void of space, tears obscuring his vision. He really was gone… everyone was dead… The Earth was no more… Tears began to drip from his eyes. And he couldn’t help but to reminisce of all his memories he had with his bros, including the bad ones that made him choke. Some ninja…. A worthless brother…

“Oh, come on,” a voice snorted, irritation lacing his tone. “Won’t you take your depressive crap somewhere else?”

Timid Mikey turned, facing Neurological, Neural for short who had his arms folded across his plastron with a taut expression. He shrugged his shoulders, emitting a deep scowl from Neural Mike.

“It’s bad enough that the Neutrinos are hot onto Little Mikey’s pursuit. We have other things to worry about like these Neutrinos that are invading my realm!” Neural growled, curling his fist into a tight ball. “And I won’t have them messing with my neural network!” He gestured toward the blue lights that were sparkling, veins stringing in all directions. This was absolutely the center of Mikey’s neural system, the control mechanism of his brain’s functioning along with nerves and knowledge.

Timid Mikey sank to his knees, sighing deeply as he clutched onto this elbows. “The Neutrinos will win… there is no point in fighting…”

“When will you ever shut up?” Neural glowered, glaring at Timid Mikey. He couldn’t believe this guy and how he even ended up into the center of his neural system. “You’re always thinking of the worse.”

A bright flash of a light blue hue signified a change in the chemistry of Mikey’s neural system. Neural Mikey turned facing the glowing orb, touching it reveal Leo, Donnie and Raph who happened to somehow enter through the realm and into the subconscious. “Oh, looks like Mikey’s brothers are here and they just met Gluttony, Anger, Weirdo and Funny. This is great, they can help to kick the Neutrinos out.”

“What if they fail?...” Timid mused, still sitting sadly in his same position.

“Timid…” Neural Mikey gritted his teeth, “didn’t I tell you to shut up? Oh wait, I’ll just kick you out of here and back into the subconscious.”

* * *

**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE ELSE IN MIKEY’S MIND**

* * *

Lil Mikey screamed, dashing down the dark tunnels. He was frightened, these weird-giant robotic freaks showed up, threatening him and blasting lasers at him. They were scary! He shielded his face as he was suddenly cornered and surrounded.

“Get away from our baby brother!” There was the sound of weapons smashing and clanging, and Little Mikey felt a pair of arms grasping him. He turned his head, a wide grin splitting across his face. His brothers! They were here!

“Don’t worry Mikey we’ve got you!” Leo tried to assure him as Lil Mikey let out a sigh of relief.

“Bros!” He smiled, only to hear a loud explosion and he was ripped away from Leo’s grasp. Lil Mikey grunted, feeling his plastron slam against the ground. Smoke was everywhere, he could hear the sound of choking. Lifting his head, that’s when he saw a Neutrino held Raph by the throat as Leo and Donnie tried to release him, their attacks volatile against the Neutrino’s armor.

A loud POOF echoed loudly as Raph’s form dispersed as Lil Mikey watched the display ahead of him with such terror. Leo and Donnie they stood no chance against the Neutrinos, for their armor and moves were too powerful. The next thing he knew, the three neutrinos faced both Leo and Donnie without much less of a fight, quickly sending them into thin air, and gone from sight.

“Leo! Donnie! Raph!” Lil Mikey scrambled back, his shell hitting the back of the wall as the neutrinos stalked towards him. Tears streamed down his little cheeks as he screamed, the moment one giant metal hand reaching out to grasp him, holding him up. Lil Mikey squirmed, trying to escape its grip only to feel searing pain as the hand clamped tightly, crushing his plastron as his life force gave out.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Neural Mikey hummed to himself, watching all the glowing networks making sure everything was still in order. “Still looks fine to me.” He reached his hand out towards the core, only to see it flare brightly, turning red as it began to crack. His eyes widened in horror, taking a tentative step back. “N-no… Little Mikey!”

The wall behind him blasted apart, a giant gaping hole left behind. Neural turned, staring as he saw three Neutrinos standing there and…. Little Mikey… whose body was bloodied, and he hung limply, dead. No… I couldn’t be… Lil Mikey was the center of everything… and if he was gone… the entire neurological system would fail… it was the basis of what made Mikey who he was…

And behind them, he could see Gluttony’s head rolling, Weirdo who looked like his body was ripped apart, and Funny who had his shell torn. Anger was also dead, his neck having been snapped and hung loosely in another Neutrino’s grasp. As for Timid, Neural could see his blank eyes staring back at him with blood pouring out from his mouth.

“No.. no.. please…” Neural begged, only to feel one of the neutrino’s grasp him by the throat while the other two released the broken forms of Mikey’s different personalities. They began to unleash beams directly at the neural network, the complex structuring of Mikey’s mind. Neural howled, thrashing in anguish was he watched his entire world crumble before him.

MEANWHILE IN THE REAL WORLD

The three brothers were knocked back out from their reverie inside Mikey’s mind and into the real world. The force of the impact knock the air out from their lungs. The moment Donnie felt himself return, he opened his eyes to find April sobbing on her knees. Her hands covering her mouth in horror as the genius turned towards Mikey. That’s when it hit him like a freight train, along with Raph and Leo.

And that’s when the sound of agonized screaming reached the three brother’s ears. There Mikey was, writhing in pain with his body convulsing and seizing. Mikey’s eyes were shut tightly, tears flooding down his cheeks as his mouth was open in a silent scream.

“MIKEY!”

“No, no, no, no, no….!”

Hands moved all at once, grasping onto Mikey’s seizing body, one resting onto the back of his head in attempt to prevent him from smashing his head against the floor.

“DR. HONEYCUT MAKE IT STOP!” Raph screamed, clinging tightly onto Mikey’s arm. Everything was crashing down onto the red-banded turtle, the world felt like it was breaking the moment he saw Mikey seizing uncontrollably in agony.

Leo was rigid, tears staining his cheeks along with Raph and Donnie. “I can’t!” Dr. Honeycutt replied, “I fear that the Neutrinos have succeeded. But we need to sedate him to stop his body from seizing.”

“DONNIE!” The sound of a slap resonated through the room. The purple-masked turtle raised his head in shock, alarmed as his vision was clouded in tears. “You have to sedate him!” Donnie blinked rapidly, staring at Casey who happened to slap him.

“I’ll see if I can try… to soothe his mind in any possible way…” April’s body shook, trying desperately to retain herself as she stood back, closing her eyes willing herself to concentrate for Mikey’s sake.

All Mikey felt was excruciating pain, it echoed in every nerve in his system. His mind was on fire as well as his body. In fact, it felt like the entire world was burning in flames. He felt nothing but scalding pain, that left his mind screaming. For once in his life, Mikey wanted it to all end right then and there. For this was all too much, and he wanted nothing more than this torture of hell to disperse.

“It’s okay Mikey…. Your brothers’ got you…” he heard a faint voice speak through all the burning chaos. “This will soon be over… Just pl-please… hang on..”

Then he felt something flooding through his veins, leaving his body numb and devoid of feeling. Darkness followed after that, leaving the world dark and silent. With that Mikey allowed himself to cling to the dark void, feeling nothing but emptiness.


	2. Comatose

Donnie sighed heavily, staring at Mikey’s pale form that laid upon the cot in the infirmary of the ship. Mikey had been unconscious for at least an entire month. He reminisced the day that they all had failed in trying to save him from those Neutrinos. The way he was screaming in agony, his body writhing and seizing. Sedating him was the only thing that they could do, at least to try to make the seizing stop. Fortunately, it did, but ever since then Mikey never woke up.

There were countless times when his heart rate and breathing would stop, causing such terror and panic to all of them. It wasn’t until Donnie and Dr. Honeycutt had both managed to get his heart beating once again, along with his breathing steady. However, that was only because the orange-masked terrapin was hooked up to countless machines, including a ventilator. It wasn’t until then that the dreadful news hit the genius turtle full force. Mikey was brain dead, and was only alive because of the ventilator machine.

Donnie sobbed, choking on his tears as they blurred his vision. He could hear a voice calling out his name, but he couldn’t respond. He could only stare at Mikey’s comatose condition. Weakly reaching out to clasp his hand over Mikey’s, the genius whimpered. He honestly couldn’t bear the thought of living without his younger brother.

“Donnie…. You need to eat…” a gentle hand touched his shoulder. It was April, of course.

“Not hungry,” was his sole reply, ignoring the way she knelt down beside him.

“You can’t keep going on like this,” she sighed sadly, another hand touching his knee. “I know you’re all devastated with Mikey’s state, but none of this will help. I mean, look at you all. Raph is constantly wrecking his chamber, screaming in such fury that even Casey doesn’t dare to go into his room. As for Leo, he never talks and won’t leave his room. And you Donnie, you haven’t eaten for several days this isn’t healthy.”

Donnie let out another deep sigh, turning his head to gaze at April. “What’s the point?...”

“Mikey wouldn’t want you to be like this,” the red head continued.

“You’re right,” Donnie released Mikey’s cold hand, allowing April to gently haul him up and lead him towards the kitchen. He was met with Raph and Leo who April must’ve convinced to come into the room as well. Dr. Honeycutt was standing there, having cooked them a delicious breakfast of French toast as Casey helped to set out the plates and silverware.

Raph sat there, sagging as dark circles were clearly visible underneath his eyes. Leo stared off into the distance as if he was lost into another world. Donnie sat down beside them as April helped to serve each of them their share of food. Donnie dug in, stabbing the French toast with his fork as he slowly took a bite.

In response his stomach recoiled, but he tried to ignore it. He was starving after all, and as for Raph and Leo they both followed suit eating silently.

“Turtles,” three pairs of eyes glanced towards the white-colored robot, brown, midnight blue and emerald green. “I know that none of you are taking this well, and Michelangelo has been out in a coma for an entire month. I’ve reached the conclusion that there are only two choices that we have left.”

“And what is that, Dr. Honeycutt?...” Donnie rasped, having finished his breakfast. He hoped that he wasn’t suggesting that they actually take Mikey off the-

“It’s either we take Mikey off the plug-” in that moment, Dr. Honeycutt was cut off by Raph’s sudden outburst.

“HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT MIKEY DIE!” Raph roared, growling as he slammed his fist against the table. Donnie jumped, as Leo stared at the red-banded turtle with dull eyes. Raph had gripped his glass, hurling it directly at the robot, who dodged the flying object as glass shattered against the wall behind him.

“Raph!” April and Casey grasped both of the hot head’s arms, trying to hold him back. “Calm down!”

“I’m not letting him die!” Raph growled, clenching his fist tightly to the point his knuckles began to turn white. “I can’t-…. I- can’t- let him d-die…” his anger had quickly dissipated as he couldn’t hold back the tears that flowed down his cheeks.

“I know Raphael,” Dr. Honeycutt replied, making sure to keep his tone calm. “Just let me finish, I said that we have two choices, either to take Mikey off the lifeline, or to find a powerful drug in hopes that will awaken him.”

“A drug?...” Leo mused, having been the only words he had spoken in the entire week.

“Wait,” Donnie’s head perked. “You don’t actually mean?... Modafinil? You’re positive that will work? You realize that Mikey is brain dead and in a coma?”

“I am well aware, Donatello,” Dr. Honeycutt nodded his head. “But it’s worth a try in retrieving this powerful drug.”

“And how are you suggesting we retrieve it?” Donnie inquired, confused. “You have not a single dosage of it in the infirmary.”

“Perhaps I do not, but that doesn’t mean that we can’t search for this type of powerful drug. And the good news is, that I have indeed done quite some research, follow me,” the professor left the kitchen, as the three brothers subsequently followed after him along with Casey and April.

They made their way towards the ship’s headquarters, where the pilot seat sat and the giant projector screen ahead of them. Dr. Honeycutt tapped his robotic fingers against a screen, a projector image appearing before them.

“I’ve been searching through this current galaxy called Andromeda, the one that we’ve been heading towards since we’ll soon exit the Milky Way. I did happen to find a certain planet that has special properties, that are contained in this type of stimulant. We can land on this planet and try to search in a bazaar to see if we can buy this drug.”

“Wait, hold up,” Raph interrupted, gazing ahead at the display before him. It looked like some rather bizarre-looking planet with yellow-ish clouds. “What exactly does this drug do?”

“It’s a stimulant,” Donnie began to elaborate, having responded quicker than Dr. Honeycutt. “Designed to shift sleeping patterns, and narcolepsy.”

“And that could possibly take Mikey out from his comatose state?”

“It’s our last shot,” Dr. Honeycutt pointed at the screen projector. “Whether the effects of this stimulant works or not.”

“And by the looks of it,” Donnie was beginning to feel more alert and aware as he studied the contents of the planet’s display. “It’s perfect. Modafinil contains special properties such as, lactose monohydrate, microcrystalline cellulose, pregelatinized starch, povidone, magnesium stearate and-”

“Okay, that’s enough, Donnie,” Leo raised his hand to cut off the genius turtle. Raph gave Leo a grateful expression. “So it seems that we have a mission to do ninjas,” Leonardo stood from his seat, nodding in affirmation.

A fire of determination lit Raphael’s eyes. “Then what are we waiting for?”


	3. The Awakening

The door opened with a loud whooshing noise as the ship had landed on the unknown planet. “Finally!” Raph huffed, stretching his arms out as he was the first to step foot onto the planet’s surface. The others followed behind him, each in their space suits. It had been a long ride in flying towards their destination.

Yet, the brothers knew that they had a mission to do. And they couldn’t afford to fail this one. Mikey’s life was on the line, and they were not going to lose him. Even though the entire Earth, with everyone else including Splinter were gone, losing Mikey would leave them permanently broken. It wasn’t until now the four brothers had realized how much they really needed the youngest, he was their light, their ball of sunshine. And of course, they now regretted every offensive thing that they had ever said to him. Mikey never deserved it, he was too sweet and innocent for his own good.

“So tell me what exactly we’re looking for again?” Casey questioned, following alongside Donnie and April. Dr. Honeycutt walked ahead, with Leo in tow. Raph twirled his sais as the gang walked across the red sand. This terrestrial planet looked barren, with dry ground that seemed to stretch out for miles.

“We’re trying to retrieve a powerful drug, a stimulant of narcolepsy, Jones,” Donnie rolled his eyes, as if it had been the hundredth time he had to tell the black-haired guy what exactly they were doing.

“Dr. Honeycutt,” April advised, gazing around as the gang had been treading for quite some time in the deep sands of this barren blood-red desert. “Aren’t we supposed to find a bazaar? I don’t see any signs of one anywhere for miles.”

“Exactly!” Raph threw down one of his sais, the sharp-pointed end piercing a small rock. It immediately split in half, a seemingly fragile type of sediment. “We’re in the freakin’ desert for shell’s sake!”

“Raph,” Leo scolded, stopping as he turned to gaze at the hothead.

“What, Leo? Haven’t you noticed? There is nothing out here!”

“Guys, we have to focus,” Leo added, turning around to face all of them. “Dr. Honeycutt you are certain the bazaar is on this planet?

“Indeed, Leonardo,” the white robot replied. “Perhaps we could use a little technological help.” The professor outstretched his hand, a projector appearing as he used it to scan the sand around them. “There seems to be a type of structure beneath us,” the Professor said before shutting off the scanner.

“Great!” Raph grasped his sai, pulling it out from the ground. “So exactly are we even supposed to get under the ground?”

“Oh I know!” April lifted a finger, an idea popping into her head. “Maybe I can use my psychic powers in trying to locate some sort of entrance and I don’t know, open it?” The redhead suggested.

“Worth a shot,” Donnie mumbled. The genius took a step back, as well as the others watching as April closed her eyes. She began to mumble quietly, focusing telepathically in sensing the structure down beneath him. Her eyes were shut tightly, hands hovering above on each side of her head as a pink beam radiated out from her head. “Woah…” Donnie couldn’t help but to mumble, jaw agape at how amazing April look. He began to blush at the sight of April’s hair flowing loosely out from her ponytail.

“Not the time, Brainiac,” he received a sharp jab to the side from Raph. He scowled at the red-masked turtle, rubbing his side.

April grunted, as sand began to swirl all around in front of her. Luckily, everyone except for Dr. Honeycutt were wearing their space helmets, so they didn’t have to worry about getting dust into their eyes. The wind began to pick up like a dust tornado as everyone braced themselves against the soft sand, trying hard to stay rooted in their spots and not be blown back.

Once the dust had settled, quickly falling back into the sand to reveal a strange protrusion. And sure enough, there was a rounded-like door that was uncovered. April opened her eyes, grinning as she noticed that she had finally done it. They found an entrance!

“Now that’s what I’m talking about!” Raph surged forward, grasping onto the handle as he thrust it open.

“Raph! Wait!” Leo reached out towards him, grasping onto his shoulder. “Remember we shouldn’t just jump right in. We have to be stealthy. We don’t know what could be down there, nor what dangers we face ahead of us.”

“Leonardo is right,” Professor Honeycutt mused. “It’s best that we try not to get in trouble with any of the alien life forms that live on this planet. Let us remember that we are only here to retrieve that drug for Michelangelo.”

Raphael nodded his head, before quietly following Leo into the opening along with everyone else. At first it was dark, as none of them could see anything ahead of them. Dr. Honeycutt eyes flashed, acting like a flashlight in the darkness.

The gang walked quietly through the eerie darkness, a tunnel that seemed to be incessant. “Jeez, how long are we going to be down here anyway?” Raph retorted. The only sounds that could be heard was the soft pattering of their feet against red sandstone. The rock down here seemed to have been carved delicately, yet it still somehow looked sturdy at the same time.

Several minutes had passed by with the gang still walking through the endless darkness. It wasn’t until a faint light ahead signified the end of the tunnel. They came towards a door that happened to have bright light behind it.

“This is it ninjas,” Leo straightened his shoulders, steadying himself. He turned, nodding at his brothers as they braced themselves for whatever lay ahead. The leader pushed against the door as it made a creaking noise, opening open as the light blinded them. It took them several seconds for their eyes to adjust to the lighting before they see what lay ahead.

“Yep, it’s a bazaar all right,” Casey muttered. Countless aliens filled the wide vastness of the room. Many of them drinking strange liquids, and eating inhumane food. Donnie gagged at the sight of an alien-bird thing eating what seemed to be some sort of brain.

“That’s it,” Donnie made a strangled noise, half gagging as he touched his stomach. “The sooner we get out of here, the better.”

“We must find the drug, it is bound to be somewhere in this place,” Dr. Honeycutt said, gazing around.

“Here’s the plan guys,” Leo turned around to face all of them, so they could direct their attention towards him. “We should disperse to search the place in trying to buy this drug, we need to get it whatever the cost may be. And remember, do not draw attention to yourselves.”

“Got it, Leo,” Casey nodded his head, along with April. That’s when the leader did the signal with his hand as all of them dispersed throughout the gigantic wide room. April walked towards some female-looking aliens asking about a type of drug called Modafinil. On the other hand, Casey had bumped into several aliens quickly muttering an apology by the glares he had received.

Donnie scanned the room, watching the flurry of movement. Creatures where up and about everywhere, some even carrying trays loaded with that gruesome food. Leo turned his head, asking a miniature bat alien if they served any drugs.

“Over there,” the bat lifted his finger. “They zzzzerve drugzzzzz.”

“Thank you,” Leo bowed his head, before quickly going to the designated spot that the bat had directed towards. He came up to the front desk, noticing a large beast slam his fist against the counter. Midnight blue eyes met emerald green, trying to keep his cool as he realized that his own brother was in this exact spot.

“Raph?” Leo whispered under his breath. “You know this is the drug place?”

“I know, Leo,” Raph replied, motioning with his head towards the giant beast that was scowling at them both, before turning to serve other customers. “Been tryin’ to talking this beast into selling some modafinil,” the hothead pointed to the shelf ahead of them. Sure enough, there stood a blue vial filled with crystalline-clear liquid. “But this guy wants a hundred grands for it. We don’t got nothin’, Leo.”

The leader let out a sigh, watching as the beast served several glasses of exotic drinks to other aliens. He rested his elbow pads onto the counter, leaning his hand into his palm.

“Don’t got grands, ya ain’t worth jack,” the beast sneered towards Leo and Raph, making a shooing motion with his hand to leave the bar.

“This isn’t going to work,” Leo sighed.

“That’s it!” Raph growled, he lunged forward over the counter and grasped the vial from the shelf in one fluid motion. Deal or not, the turtle was retrieving that vial no matter what it took. If he had to steal in order to save Mikey’s life then he’d do it without hesitation.

“Raph!” Leo gasped sharply, realizing what the red-masked terrapin had just done.   


“THIEF!” the bar tender roared, lifting a claw as he pointed an accusing finger at Raph. And it was then that chaos was unleashed. Monsters and beasts leapt towards Raph and Leo, leaving the two turtles no choice but to quickly evade them.   


“We have to get out of here, now!” Leo ordered, gaining the attention of Donnie, April, Casey and Dr. Honeycutt. Aliens were lunging at them, swiping at the vial that Raph held. Raph growled, socking an alien bat in the face as he snarled. With his free hand he freed one sai, slashing it across a monster’s arm. It let out a screech as the rest of the turtles pulled out their weapons, along with Casey and April.

They all dashed towards the entrance that they had entered in, evading all the incoming attacks and the screeching that filled the dusty air. The six of them had barely managed to escape out from the room, shoving the door closed as they raced down the dark tunnel.

“Hurry!” April screamed, when they could hear the door down behind them being rammed open. They had quickly made it towards the opening, with Leo pushing it open as he leapt out, leaning down to haul everyone else up and out from the ground. Once Casey had finally made it out, he being the last one Donnie slammed the door shut. Dr. Honeycutt then locked the handle as April sent a psychic beam to bury the door with sand as it had once been.

The gang sprinted towards their ship, wasting no time in boarding and taking off the planet’s surface and back out into space.

“Whew, that was a close one,” Donnie sagged in relief, wiping off sweat from his forehead.

“Sure was, Donnie,” April placed a hand onto his shoulder.

“You got the stimulant, Raph?” Leo questioned, gazing at his brother.

“Yep, right here,” the said turtle lifted the vial into the air.

“Then what are we waiting for?” Donnie motioned towards the infirmary where Mikey’s immobilized body still lay. “We have to give this to Mikey.”

All six of them were huddled around Michelangelo’s cot, watching in anticipation as Donnie inserted the drug’s contents into a liquid bag, that would be inserted as an IV into Mikey’s arm.

“I hope this works…” April murmured, biting her lip tightly as the genius turtle finally inserted the needle of the IV into Mikey’s arm. The freckled turtle didn’t flinch whatsoever as Donnie took a step back. He watched the clear liquid pool through the tube and into Mikey’s vein. No dared to speak as they each held their breaths.

The bag of the IV was finally empty, meaning the drug had fully entered Michelangelo’s blood stream. For a moment that felt like forever, silence dawned upon them. It wasn’t until Mikey’s heart rate monitor began to rise was then that Donnie began to panic.

“No, no, no, what’s happening!?” The genius sputtered, eyes wide with panic. “His heart rate is speeding up!”

“Donatello,” Dr. Honeycutt interrupted, “Michelangelo’s body is responding!” Chocolate irises blinked, turning to stare at Mikey’s body. And sure enough, Mikey’s face scrunched up, his fingers twitching as he let out a groan. It was the first reaction that he had clearly given since being in a comatose state.

“Mikey!”

“He’s waking up!”

Baby blue eyes flew open, a horrid scream escaping Mikey’s lips. Hands grasped onto the orange masked turtle who began to thrash upon the white bed.

“MIKEY!”

“Michelangelo!” The said turtle only continued to resist harder, screaming his lungs out as a hand tried to calmly push him back down. Everything hurt, everything was too bright. He saw blurry unknown faces before him. Where was he? He didn’t understand was going on. And who was he? And why were there giant talking turtles!?

That’s when Mikey felt another prickling sensation nick his arm. He turned his head seeing a needle embedded into his skin.   


“What the shell Brainiac!?” A red-masked turtle growled, frightening the freckled terrapin. He could feel his heart ramming inside his chest.

“It’s just a certain sedative that should only calm him down,” another voice replied, one that belonged to a certain purple masked turtle. Mikey’s eyes were wide, staring ahead of him as he couldn’t register what was even happening to his own body. He felt this numbing sensation spreading through him, and as hard as he tried to resist his body couldn’t move.

Mikey could hear voices calling out towards him, but tuned them out as he laid his head back staring up at the blank ceiling.


	4. Blank Slate

Raph could scarcely believe what he had witnessed. The way Mikey had resisted, thrashing viciously against the cot, letting out a blood-curling scream. But what hit the red masked turtle hard, was the way Mikey gazed at them. There was no recognition in his eyes, and those baby blues that Raph always found precious about his baby brother was no longer there. Those baby blue irises were gone, instead being clouded over in a hazy gray-like hue.

It was then, Raph felt his heart squeeze painfully inside his plastron as his knees buckled. So it was true… those Neutrinos had completely robbed his brother’s mind and memories.

“M-Mikey?...” It was Leo who had dared to break the dreadful silence. Donnie had cupped Mikey’s cheek, hoping for some kind of miracle that their baby brother was fine and would show some recognition of some sort.

Unfortunately, the orange masked turtle didn’t react, not even to his own name being called or Donnie’s gentle touch. He only tilted his head to the side, not even gazing back at the genius turtle. Donnie pulled his hand back, tears obscuring his vision as he let out a choking noise. April reached out during that moment to place a hand onto his shoulder.

“M-Mikey?” Leo tried again, stepping closer towards the cot.

“It’s no use, Leonardo,” Dr. Honeycutt cut him off. “The Neutrinos have succeeded in robbing Michelangelo’s mind and memories.” The leader’s hand began to shake uncontrollably as he clutched onto the side of the cot. He collapsed against the bed, unable to hold back his emotions.

Raph clenched his fist tightly, he too feeling tears stream down his cheeks. Casey frowned at the sight of the three turtle brothers. They were all distraught, Leo breaking down against the cot, Raph as well looking like he was ready to let out a bloody scream and Donnie, who stood rigid and sobbed against April, heaving heavily. Of course it was a miracle that they were able to pull Mikey out from his comatose state, but Casey saw that look on Mikey’s face. He didn’t recognize any of them, his eyes were blank and stormy like a gray hazy fog had covered them. They knew that they had failed to save Mikey from the Neutrinos eradicating his mind, but the reality didn’t sink in until now.

It was then that Mikey had turned his head to gaze back at everyone in the room that surrounded him. He could feel his heart pounding inside his plastron, as fear trembled in every nerve. But he didn’t understand, why was he here? Where was he? And why weren’t they hurting him?.... and…. Mikey frowned at the melancholy sight before him. Why were they all crying?

“Oh M-Mikey…” the blue masked turtle reached towards his hand tentatively, to which the freckled terrapin recoiled. He stared briefly into those midnight blue eyes, grief written all over his expression.

“Do not fret,” Mikey turned his head, noticing that white robot who happened to be speaking directly at him. “We won’t harm you.”

Blinking in confusion, Mikey tilted his head, still pressing his back against the cot. He opened his mouth to speak, only to have a strangled noise escape from his throat. This immediately caught everyone’s attention, especially the robot and the purple masked turtle.

“Oh dear…” Dr. Honeycutt muttered.

“He… is he trying to speak?” Donnie leaned over the cot, making Mikey flinch once more. He felt uncomfortable with all these gazes on him.

“Well, the Neutrinos did steal all of his knowledge, so it seems that Michelangelo has forgotten to do even the most simplest things. His mind has been completely altered into a blank slate, that all aspects of his brain don’t function.”

“Even his speech… and capability of movement…” Donnie drawled. A loud cracking noise resonated through the room as the youngest flinched as the red masked turtle had punched his hand directly into the wall. It caused tears to fill up in Mikey’s eyes as he shuddered.

“Raph! You’re scaring him!”

The orange masked turtle felt a hand touching his shoulder. As much as he wanted to lift his hand and slap it away, he found that he couldn’t do so. His fingers merely twitched, but his hand didn’t budge.

Now this only left him puzzled more than ever. Why couldn’t he move? Why couldn’t he talk? Why couldn’t he do anything!?

“Don’t worry, Mikey…” he felt a hand turn his chin, so he was facing that olive-green turtle once again. “We’ll do anything it takes so you can talk and walk again…” Cloudy gray irises could only stare back at chocolate brown, before closing as he suddenly felt weak and tired.

For the next few weeks, every day was the same. Mikey woke up, laid there for what seemed like eternity before one of the turtles would come and give him something to eat. It was constantly the same thing every day, with these strangers that kept visiting him, each talking to him about how they knew him, and their memories with him.

However, Mikey didn’t recall anything feeling no connection at all with these strangers. Though, slowly he came to learn their names. The redheaded girl was named April, Casey was the black-haired dude, Dr. Honeycutt that white robot, Donnie the olive-green turtle who wore a purple bandana, Leo the other turtle who wore blue, and Raph the dark green-skinned turtle who wore a red bandana. Mikey always found Raph intimidating and frightening, he was always so angry, violent or he would randomly break down in front of him. Well, in fact each of the turtles did. Yet, Mikey didn’t understand why.

They always kept telling him that he was their baby brother, and that his name was Michelangelo, Mikey for short. He was the freckled turtle who wielded nun-chucks with an orange bandana.

Gray irises blinked, staring at the tray of food that was placed in front of him. As much as he hated food and didn’t want to eat. Donnie always came insisting that he needed to eat special kinds of food that would help to strengthen his muscles since he had been dormant for so long. Plus, he was given that talk that certain nutrients were good for his brain. And he had to admit that it was quite the shock to find out that he himself was a mutant turtle like these three turtles, but he still felt no recollection with any of them.

There was only one thing that he was certain of. Once he finally learned to walk, he was going to get out of this place. He felt trapped, and like he didn’t belong here.

“And now this is the sign for more,” Donnie pressed his hands together, doing the American Sign Language for more. Mikey nodded his head, mimicking Donnie. The purple masked turtle decided to teach him signs with his hands since he couldn’t yet communicate any words.

_“More please?”_ Mikey signed. He found that he could finally lift his hands and move more on the cot by every passing day.

“Here you go,” Donnie smiled, handing him another bowl of vitamins and fruit. Mikey immediately dug in, gulping down the milk as he relaxed himself. “You’ll also need to take these.”

The freckled turtle directed his attention to the two pills that were held out in Donnie’s palm. His eyes widened in panic as he could feel his heart beginning to race. _“What is that_?” he signed, completely confused.

“One of this pills is a vitamin that is supposed to boost your memory, and the other is a mood pill to help keep you calm,” Donnie explained calmly.

_“No…”_ Mikey signed, shaking his head abruptly. He didn’t know why, but those pills triggered something in him. As if on cue Mikey could feel his mind burning as if it was on fire. It was like all this information was too much for him to process.

“Mikey, it’s okay it won’t hurt you, I promise,” Donnie lowered his voice, seeing the clear evidence of panic rising on Mikey’s face. “Just swallow this,” the turtle reached out, touching Mikey’s chin in opening his mouth.

The next few seconds were a blur. Mikey let out a shrill scream, slapping Donnie’s hand away as he forced himself off the bed. There was a loud clanging noise as something fell, like glass shattering against the floor. The youngest continued to writhe, feeling his mind burning as he felt pain spring through his legs. Many pairs of hands had grasped him as Mikey continued to thrash.

“What the shell Brainiac!?”

“Mikey won’t take his pills!”

He didn’t understand what was going on. Why where they forcing him to swallow these strange looking tablets? We were they lying to him and just trying to poison him? How could he trust them? He didn’t know them!

“Mikey!” It was then he felt something being injected into his arm, for the hundredth time- wait no he had lost count. It was like every time he tried to escape or resist they wouldn’t allow him to do so. And so the turtle felt his body going slack, calm against his own will as his mind slowly eased. It didn’t feel like he was on fire anymore as a hand opened his mouth, forcing him to swallow those two pills while downing a glass of water.

Mikey coughed, shuddering as he clutched tightly onto his knees. It was then he felt the three turtles’ arms around him, hugging him tightly. The orange masked turtle closed his eyes, allowing a few tears to escape.


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey let out a sigh, staring out into the distance of the pale white room. He always hated it whenever those turtles would come in. It either meant he was going to be forced to eat, and down those pills again. And he eventually learned that the only possible way that he could leave this horrible place, was to comply to them. Whatever they demanded, he would do until he had enough strength to get up on his own.

“Here you go, Mikey,” so-called Donnie held out the pills in his palm. The orange masked turtle took them, knowing fully well that resisting would do no good, since they always could force him to do it in the end. He took the glass of water, swallowing the pills as he noticed Donnie let out a breath of relief. For once he actually complied.

Dr. Honeycutt came into the room, pressing his fingers against strange buttons that Mikey could not comprehend. Some sort of screen appeared in the air, materializing out of no-where.

“Do you think we should try now, Dr. Honeycutt?” Donnie questioned, facing the professor. “We’ve feed him those pills and we should try putting Mikey’s muscles to the use.”

Mikey rolled his gray eyes, huffing. Of course, Mikey, Mikey, Mikey, that’s what these strangers always called him.

“I believe now is the perfect time, Donatello,” Dr. Honeycutt replied. Donnie nodded his head, and Mikey felt his heart jolt when he felt pressure on his lower legs.

“I’m just going to lift your legs up okay?” Chocolate brown eyes met his, awaiting for his response. Mikey only stared at him, before nodding his head. Donnie reached out to clasp their hands together, gently hauling Mikey off the cot.

The youngest felt himself nearly collapsing, only feel Donnie shifting his weight, wrapping an arm underneath his shoulders. A beeping noise resonated through the air, as the robot pressed his hand against the screen as the entire exterior of the room had changed.

Mikey’s eyes widened, feeling his breathing picking up as he felt another hand rubbing the back of his shell. “It’s okay, he just changed the room is all,” the lime-green terrapin craned his neck around to find the blue masked turtle standing behind him.

Great… so the other turtles were in the room now? And sure enough, there was Raph who stood on the other end of the room, watching him intently. April and Casey were beside him as Mikey felt himself being turned as he now stood in between two long white poles.

“All right, Mikey, we’re going to do some physical therapy to gain strength in your muscles to walk,” Donnie explained, demonstrating for him to put both hands on either side of the pole and to walk along.

And Mikey did so, his quivering hands grasping onto each pole tightly. His palms were sweaty as he stared down at his legs, before taking that first step. Excruciating pain burned through his leg as Mikey yelped, feeling hands grasping onto him preventing him from toppling over.

“It’s okay, Ototo, just keep going,” Leo whispered gently. Mikey didn’t know what that certain word meant, but seeing Leo’s blazing midnight eyes evoked something inside the orange masked turtle. He gulped, his gray eyes burning with determination as he took another painful step. It took a full twenty minutes before Mikey had finally walked to the end of the poles.

“You did it little brother!” Raph was immediately by his side, gently touching his shoulder. Mikey flinched audibly, recoiling back from his touch. Raph’s expression dropped, before Leo walked around him in an attempt to touch him as well.

Mikey gurgled, before letting out a hissing noise. He turned his head sharply to find Donnie raising his hands up into the air. As much as Mikey could see their relieved and happy expressions he didn’t want them to touch him.

“It’s okay, Mikey,” the red-headed girl stepped forward. Her expression was a soft one, clasping her hands together. “We’re just glad that you will be able to walk again.” She closed her eyes, letting a soft hum as a purple beam floated through the air.

Mikey didn’t know what to think next, other than a calm feeling had washed over him. He allowed himself to relax, as the three turtles gently hugged him. But he couldn’t help but to think, what sort of witchery was this? That redheaded girl had forced him to feel calm? Was she some sort of witch?

And yet he was always alone with his thoughts, left to wonder.

The next few days were the same, it was like a routine. Only this time he was fed different kinds of food, different pills and practiced walking every day. It was like every step he took the more strength he gained. And it wasn’t until Mikey got to the point that he knew he could officially walk on his own. But he didn’t show it to the turtles, nor those two humans waiting for it to be nighttime when they would all head off to bed.

Once the lights in the lab had dimmed, that’s when Mikey took action. Donnie was usually the last one to leave the room and now he was out of sight. There was no sound of footsteps, but only silence. Forcing himself off the cot, Mikey stumbled through the darkness and towards the glowing switch on the wall.

Pressing his hand against it, the door slowly opened as he stepped out from the room. This was the first time, after an entire month that he was finally out of this room where he felt trapped. And now he was faced with unfamiliar surroundings. Everything was white, and Mikey felt himself stumbling through what seemed to be like endless hallways. He could feel his heart hammering as sweat formed onto his forehead. How the shell was he supposed to get out of this unfamiliar place?

Pressing his hand against another screen, a door had opened to spacious room that caught Mikey’s attention. There were glowing streaks of red and orange that dug through the walls, along with barriers. It almost looked like some sort of lava energy, and there these rounded shapes in the room.

Taking a step into the room that’s when Mikey caught a glimpse of the strange clothing inside the glowing orbs. They looked like space suits, with helmets, and other weapons that were aligned along the racks. So they actually had weapons? Mikey turned, instantly bolting out from the room.

Now he seriously wanted to get out of here. This place was filled with weapons and bizarre technological gadgets that the turtle didn’t understand. It only confirmed his assumptions that these strangers were nothing but bad news. Walking as fast he could through the hallway, knowing that it would hurt to run Mikey hurried for an attempt to find an exit.

He froze once he came into an opening to a much larger room than he had ever seen. There were several rounded seats, including a pilot one as Mikey stared at the clear glass ahead of him. Was he…. actually in the pilot room? Wait…

The turtle couldn’t help but to walk towards the glass, not caring if he accidentally knocking something over in the process. The noise would surely alert everyone, but Mikey’s attention was drawn to the world that was outside the glass. Pressing a hand against the glass, Mikey stared completely speechless.

The view outside was completely dark and pitch black with lights that twinkled far out in the distance. And from the looks of it, he seemed to be inside some sort of ship that was hovering over nothingness. Ahead of him was this rounded glowing rock-like ball and that’s when it hit the orange masked turtle.

He could feel his head beginning to burn as realization dawned upon him. He didn’t know how he knew, but…. this only meant one thing. He was in space… To how he knew what that even meant, he didn’t know... It was like this unclear memory was prickling the back of his mind.

Mikey could hear those voices calling out, having heard the noise he had just made. But he couldn’t respond as he sagged to his knees, forehead pressed against the glass as he began to sob. There was no chance he was going to get out of this place… especially since he was actually in space.

“N-n-n-o…” for the first time, he had actually formed a coherent word.

“MIKEY!” He felt a pair of hands grasp onto his shoulders, turning him around. This time, the turtle didn’t bother to flinch, only gazing into emerald green irises that held panic and fear. He didn’t care if this stranger saw his distraught face. The youngest was then immediately embraced tightly, feeling an odd sense of comfort coming from the turtle that frightened him the most.

And the emerald turtle was suddenly sobbing with him, clutching him tighter as Mikey felt his cheek being pressed against a plastron. “You’re still here….” Raph heaved a heavy sight of relief, as Mikey could feel the turtle’s heart racing.

Mikey blinked in confusion, his vision still blurred with his own tears. The red masked turtle was actually worried about him? So many emotions were swirling through him that he couldn’t think straight.

“Mikey! Where is he!? Is he?-” another worried voice rose through the air. “I’ve found him,” Raph replied gruffly, Mikey had felt his voice vibrate against his cheek. It was then Mikey felt another body embracing him from behind, as he dared to lift his gaze to find those midnight blues meeting his gaze. Except he noticed the tears that stained the turtle’s cheeks, as he choked, grasping onto Mikey’s cheek gently.

“Holy chalupa…” another familiar replied, as Mikey felt a third weight being added into the tight embrace. It was none other than Donnie who placed a hand gently onto the dome of Mikey’s head.

The youngest then heard three other pairs of footsteps pounding and racing heavily out into the distance, before stopping as he saw the three silhouettes standing in the entranceway. Dr. Honeycutt gazed at him, as Casey’s taut composure relaxed upon seeing him as well as April’s.

“Please don’t ever try to run away again…” Donnie broke the silence, choking as tears streamed down his cheeks. Mikey’s breath hitched at those words. A peculiar feeling struck him, like he had somehow done that before to… runaway… the word was somehow vaguely familiar.

Mikey closed his eyes, his body quivering as he continued to sob. Nothing made any sense to him, especially since he couldn’t remember a single thing. Where he was… why he was in space… who these strangers were, and who he was even though these people he didn’t know kept telling him. Everything just felt like torture as Mikey could feel his mind burning as he groaned. He only felt the pairs of arms that surrounded him tightening, with a hand on his shell rubbing soothing circles, and another hand caressing the top of his head.

And that’s when allowed himself to completely break down into their hold before passing out due to extreme exhaustion.


	6. Missin'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the Song: "Remember Me" by Miguel from Coco. I just thought that this song would suit well in this chapter. Enjoy!

For the next entire month Mikey spent most of his days taking speech therapy until he was finally able to talk again.

“My name is Michelangelo,” Mikey repeated for probably what had been the hundredth time. That was his name, and these three turtles were his older brothers. The two humans were April and Casey, their friends and Dr. Honeycutt. The orange masked turtle was told the story over and over again. How they had escaped the Earth just in time before with exploded with all life, including Master Splinter, their father.

Mikey couldn’t get how they had a mutant rat as a father, but Leo told him how he used to be human just like they used to be regular turtles until they got mutated one day. It was also the fact that he clearly didn’t remember anything of their past, including all those precious memories.

The freckled terrapin cleared remembered a few days back, when Raph was telling him about how he used to come to him whenever he had nightmares. And gray irises had blinked, staring at the hothead as he took a step back. For some odd reason, Raphael frightened Mikey. Through those emerald eyes, Mikey could tell that Raph was trying to keep it all together. It probably didn’t help since he always tried to avoid him and was afraid of him. He probably wasn’t like this before, but Mikey didn’t have a choice. The turtle couldn’t remember anything, only hearing memories that his supposed brothers kept telling him.

“Dinner’s ready! We’re having pizza,” April called, having entered the infirmary room. Mikey was snapped out from his reverie as Donnie finally excused him.

“I think you’re free to go now, Mikey,” Donnie smiled genuinely at him. He nodded his head as the lime-green turtled grinned widely. Finally! He didn’t have to do this speech therapy anymore, as he was honestly getting tired of it. The turtle really had progressed over the few months, from relearning how to walk, talk and do the simple things like eating.

Following April into the kitchen area, Mikey was met with the delicious aroma of pizza wafting through the air. Although it smelled delicious, he never had an appetite for pizza. For some reason he couldn’t understand why they loved something so unhealthy.

Raph and Leo had entered, followed by Donnie and Casey. Each of them dug in as Leo opened the pizza box.

The youngest terrapin sighed, drumming his fingers against the counter as he watched Leo take a bite into that triangular-looking cheese substance.

“Don’t you want some pizza, Mikey?” Leo questioned, having noticed that the youngest hadn’t budged from his spot.

“Nah,” he shrugged his shoulders. Stepping off the seat, Mikey strolled over towards the white fridge as he opened it, taking out several bowls of salad, fruit and yogurt. Once he made it back down to sit he noticed how everyone was gazing at him. “What?” He inquired, raising an eye ridge.

The turtle did notice how Raph was clenching his hand tightly around his glass cup, staring down at his plate as tears were visible in his emerald irises.

“Nothing,” Casey replied, daring to break the silence. Mikey returned his gaze back to his food as he began to eat. What was so bad about not eating pizza?

After dinner was finished, Mikey followed his bros into what seemed like a training room. He stood there, watching as they both got into fighting stances.

“These are your chucks, Mikey,” Leo handed him the nun-chucks to which Mikey clasped them in his palms. These objects felt foreign in his hands as he certainly had no idea what to do with them. Were these his weapons? His bros all had their own pair of weapons, and here he was holding these weapons that didn’t even feel like they belonged to him.

“You’d always twirl those things around,” Donnie advised, using his hand to demonstrate the motion. “And it has a kusarigama chain that you’d unleash and wrap around enemies. Plus, there’s a hidden convertible blade.”

Mikey squeaked, yelping as Donnie reached over to press against the side of a nun-chuck as a blade protruded out. The turtle pressed the button again allowing the blade to be tucked back inside the chuck.

“And that’s how you do that. Why don’t you test it out? Twirl your nun-chucks?”

Gray eyes blinked, before taking a tentative step forward as Mikey began to twirl the chucks above his head. Just when he thought he was doing well, he was met with a loud SMACK as pain blared against the side of his head. “Ow!”

“Here, you’re doing it wrong.”

“I don’t think this is a good idea, Leo,” Donnie frowned. Mikey huffed, feeling Leo touching his hands as he guided his fingers in holding the chucks properly.

“Just do it slowly, and copy me,” Leo instructed, moving his hand up whilst moving Mikey’s at the same time. He demonstrated for the turtle as Mikey followed his lead. A full minute had passed, before Leo retracted as Mikey spun his chucks, before hitting himself in the arm again.

“I can’t do this…” he rasped, dropping the chucks onto the floor. “These weapons… it doesn’t feel right…” Tears weld up into the youngest’s eyes before he turned to exit the room.

“Mikey!” Leo reached towards him, as the three brothers sighed as the lime-green terrapin had left the room.

“Who am I kidding? This plan was unsuccessful,” Donnie huffed, shaking his head. “This isn’t going to work.”

“I thought that Mikey would at least feel a connection with his own nun-chucks,” Leo mused, bending over to pick up the chucks before he put them into a shelf that closed into the wall. “Master Splinter told me once that our own weapons called to us when we had to choose which weapon we wanted. It seems like Mikey didn’t feel anything after all.”

“This is useless!” Raph growled, kicking his foot against the wall. “Nothing is working! Mikey isn’t himself! He doesn’t like to eat pizza, he doesn’t watch Crognard, he doesn’t prank nor smile and laugh, he doesn’t even do the things he used to do before,” Raph clenched his fist tightly. “It’s like he’s not even Mikey…”

“I’ll admit that I underestimated the condition of his mind,” Donnie murmured. “Not only has completely forgotten who he is, it seems that his spirituality was damaged as well.”

“There’s only one way to figure out about his spirituality,” Leo turned to face both Raph and Donnie. The two of them blinked, gazing at the leader before nodding their heads as they already knew that Leonardo meant.

The three of them knelt down, seated into relaxing positions with their legs crossed as they each began to meditate.

“Focus on reaching Mikey’s mind,” Leo whispered, once they had their eyes closed. At first everything was dark, before the three turtles felt like the air was knocked loose from their lungs. Gazing around at their surroundings, they found themselves to be in some sort of void. There was nothing here, it was completely blank and empty.

“Look!” Donnie pointed ahead. Sure enough, that’s when they see Lil Mikey’s broken crown still laying in the nothingness. “It’s Lil Mikey’s crown…”

“For once, I actually miss Mikey’s mind and his real self,” Raph sighed dully, gazing around. This place looked absolutely boring and barren.

“There it is,” Leo pointed, to what happened to be a glowing orange orb. Except the orb was orange at all, it was replaced with a gray hue. The brothers knew what it was, it was the spiritual essence of one’s soul, and mind. And Mikey’s… was completely cracked.

“Holy chalupa…” Donnie knelt down, gently touching the orb. Generally it would be warm to the touch, like Mikey’s old soul would be full of life. Yet, however, it was cold to the touch completely lifeless. “He really is gone…”

That’s when the brothers were pulled away, being forced back into their bodies in the real world.

* * *

**MEANWHILE**

* * *

Mikey sighed, sitting down in the main room in front of the TV. April and Casey appeared, sitting down beside him. “Hey, Mikey,” April greeted, lifting up her hand.

“Don’t feel like talking,” Mikey growled, gritting his teeth. The redhead blinked in surprise at his tone of voice, sharing a look with Casey. Casey shrugged his shoulders, knowing fully well that it would probably be best to not prompt the youngest turtle. April sighed, before touching Mikey’s shoulder gently.

“Okay, Mikey.”

The turtle stared ahead, staring into the distance as Casey picked up the remote as the wide projector screen turned on. The lime-green terrapin could hear the sound of footsteps and before he knew it, his three brothers sat down beside him. He could tell that they looked defeated, but tried not to show it.

“Maybe we should watch something?” Leo suggested. “How about Super Robo Mega Force?”

“Sounds good,” April grinned, raising her hand into the air to signal play. The lights dimmed as Mikey directed his attention towards the projector screen. The show began to play, as Mikey could hear them laughing at a particular humorous scene. He blinked in confusion, not quite getting what was so funny. Watching TV always puzzled him, and left him with nothing but a headache. 

Feeling a dull ach already beginning to form, Mikey stood up.

“Mikey?” This caught the attention of his brothers. Of course it did, but the youngest didn’t bother to reply as he left, heading straight towards his own room. He wanted nothing than to be in his own space alone, and away from everything. It hurt too much, and he didn’t want to bear with that same burning pain in his head that he had felt before.

Once the white slide door finally closed, Mikey plopped himself onto his bed as he stared blankly up at the ceiling. There were comic books discarded across his room, but just a few days ago he cleaned everything up and shoved it away someplace where he wouldn’t have to keep looking at it. It didn’t know how long he had been staring into nothingness, but it sure felt like a long time before he finally reacted.

Propping himself onto his elbow, he allowed his eyes to scan across the room. His room was so… clean, and tidy completely spotless and blank, almost boring. Turning himself onto his side, Mikey pressed play onto his T-phone wanting to listen to something that would ease his mind. Ever since he learned about the T-phone and music, he was completely drawn to it.

A soft tune began to play, as Mikey rested a hand onto his plastron.

**Remember me**

**Though I have to say goodbye **

He turned his head in the direction facing towards a white stand where a photo sat. It was a photo of none other than him himself, but he looked so cheer free and happy. Though it felt like he was staring at a complete stranger.

**Remember me**

**Don't let it make you cry**

**For ever if I'm far away**

**I hold you in my heart**

**I sing a secret song to you**

**Each night we are apart**

**Remember me**

**Though I have to travel far**

**Remember me**

**Each time you hear a sad guitar**

**Know that I'm with you**

Mikey continued to listen to the lyrics, whilst reaching out to grasp the photo frame.

**The only way that I can be** **Until you're in my arms again**

**Remember me**

Mikey huffed, staring at the photo of himself. Why was it so difficult to remember? That photo wasn't him, yet it was. The truth really hurt him in the shell. Growling, Mikey threw the photo across the room, hearing a cracking sound as the glass frame had shattered.

Sighing, Mikey dagger to the floor, burying his head into his knees as he began to sob. It wasn't until he was pulled out of his thoughts by the voices in the background.

Turning off the music as Mikey could hear hushed whispers coming from outside his room. It was late at night, what were his bros doing up this late? Silently exiting his room, Mikey walked down the hallway 'til he was in range to eavesdrop onto this conversation. Peeking his head into the room, Mikey noticed everyone in the main quarters of the space ship.

"Argh! I just want Mikey back! The real Mikey!" Raph slammed his fist against the wall. The freckled turtle jumped, clamping his mouth shut to keep himself from squeaking. He didn't want anyone to know that he was eavesdropping on them. "I just want our baby brother back..."

"I know, Raph," Leo placed a hand onto the hot head's shoulder. Mikey could sense their distraught emotions, continuing to watch silently. "We all do."

"Quite frankly, I've been pensively thinking lately of a solution," Donnie spoke up, causing everyone to gaze at the genius.

"Donatello, I am afraid that there is no cure to Michelangelo's condition," Dr. Honeycutt said.

"But what if you're wrong, Professor?" The olive-green turtle turned to face the robot. "The Neutrinos are responsible for robbing Mikey's mind, sent by Belebome."

"And what are suggesting, Donnie?" April questioned.

"That we track down Belebome and the Neutrinos and force them to return Mikey's stolen essence."

"Hm, perhaps," Leo mused. "Are you sure this would work?"

"It's either this works or not, give or take. This is the only solution to bringing Mikey back."

The three turtles gazed at each other, sharing a look betwixt themselves. The leader in blue then nodded his head in confirmation. "Then it's settled ninjas, tomorrow we will return to Zayford's Catina."

Mikey took a step back, clenching his fists. He had no doubt that his brothers weren't going to let him come, since they didn't want anything to happen to him. Yet, the orange masked turtle felt a surge of adrenaline pulsing through his veins. It was an odd peculiar feeling that, yet he wondered if he had felt before.

There was no way he was staying behind. He was going with his brothers to face this Belebome.


	7. Back Together

All Mikey remembered was retreating back to his room after he had heard the conversation between his brothers and everyone else. And the next moment he knew he had completely passed out.

Mikey didn’t know where exactly he was. He felt like he was floating in a endless void of darkness. It wasn’t until he heard the sound of voices, that eventually lured him out from his sleep. Pushing himself up, Mikey gasped as he remembered the events of what was said the previous night.

Leaping off his bed, he silently tiptoed out from his room as he followed the sounds of footsteps down the hallway and into the main head quarters room. The ship had landed with a thud, that Mikey had to brace himself against the wall from toppling over. He made a mad dash towards the one room where the space suits were stocked, putting the orange colored one over himself. Without wasting any second, Mikey raced back towards the headquarters. The front entrance had opened, the ramp landing down on what happened to be dry ground.

Mikey’s eyes widened as he hurried quickly towards the door. His brothers were already down the ramp and for once he was glad that April and Casey weren’t coming along on this mission as well as Dr. Honeycutt. The turtle knew that they would perhaps figure out that he was gone too, but he didn’t care.

The youngest turtle rushed down the ramp, before thrusting himself against the dirt as he groaned.

“What the shell was that?” Raph piped, just as the ramp had closed up above. Mikey closed his eyes tightly, trying to stay still against the rugged dirt. He happened to luckily hide behind a rock just in time, but he dared not to make a sound nor move from his spot.

“What are you talking about, Raph?” Leo questioned, perplexed.

“I swear I heard a grunting noise,” Mikey could hear footsteps coming towards him. The turtle felt his heart hammering inside his chest. He could feel dread drill up his shell. There was no way that he could be found… he couldn’t be spotted by his brothers otherwise they’d send him back into the space ship.

“Huh, guess it was nothin’,” Raph turned around, as Mikey could hear footsteps fading out in the distance.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he touched the helmet before pushing himself up. He had to quickly tread against the sand in furtively following after his bros. Luckily, the wind was loud so they wouldn’t be able to hear his steps as he for sure knew that he wasn’t being stealthy, for he didn’t know how anyway.

Mikey didn’t know where they were going, heading into some strange-looking huts and down underneath the ground. And that’s when all the chaos and noise hit him all at once. Descending down the stairs, the freckled turtle froze at the sight of various aliens roaming about. Many looked to be punching each other, others playing games and eating and drinking.

The orange masked turtle gazed down, watching as his brothers approached some sort of alien that had his mouth as his belly, and a tentacle-like head with a single eyeball.

“So that must be… Belebome…”

“The Neutrinos!” Donnie gasped, causing the three brothers to freeze in their approach towards Belebome. Unfortunately for them, they were blocked by alien passerby’s. Donnie squatted at the air as Mikey took action. This was his chance! He didn’t care by this point if his brothers found him here.

A tiny ship with two robots seated, flew past the side of Mikey’s face. He turned, watching them making a beeline towards the front entrance.

“Mikey!?” By this point his brothers saw him on the stairs as they attempted to chase after the Neutrinos.

“I’ve got this!” Mikey yelled, turning around as he leapt towards the tiny ship. It was hard to see, but he clasped his hands around the ship just as he barreled straight out the door. A gust of wind smacked him across the face as he clutched the ship tightly, bringing it up close to his face. So these were the Neutrinos, the ones who had invaded his mind.

“Mikey! What are you doing here!?” He turned to be faced with his bros as he stood up.

“What were you thinking!? You would’ve been safer back at the ship!” Leo scolded.

“Yeah, what the shell ya Bonehead!?” Raph growled, reaching out towards the youngest to which he flinched, stepping away. Raph dropped his arm to his side, quickly realizing how Mikey was reacting.

“I can’t believe that you actually…. even being in a mindless shell you still managed to capture the Neutrinos,” Donnie stated, mouth agape.

Mikey shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal. “Don’t know, I just felt something coursing through me.” He held the ship closer to his face as he stared at the Neutrinos. “So these are the Neutrinos that stole my mind, and memories?”

“Yes, now please hand them over so we can talk to Belebome,” Leo held out his hand.

“And do what? Talk to him in giving my mind back?” Mikey questioned, keeping a firm grip on the Neutrinos. The turtle clearly didn’t understand the feeling that he felt, like a pit of lava boiling in his gut. He kept gripping the ship tighter and tighter, slowly crushing the robots onboard who began to frail helplessly. “And what if it doesn’t work?” The youngest asked, “these Neutrinos robbed my mind, we need to deal with them first…” he growled, his voice suddenly filled with venom.

The three brothers froze at the sight before them. Mikey’s face was flushed, and he was growling almost like rage had overcome him. They had never seen Mikey so…. furious. The little ship that Mikey caught in between his hands began to squirm, trying to slip from his grasp.

“Oh no you don’t…” with that, Mikey smashed both palms together, completely crushing the ship along with the Neutrinos with it. The three brothers gasped, watching as broken particles dispersed into thin air as Mikey pulled his hands back. Did Mikey just…. he had crushed the Neutrinos.

“Holy Mother of Mutations…” Raph muttered, flabbergasted along with Leo and Donnie.

A blue light began to radiate in the air, before twirling around Mikey as he gasped. The light shot straight the skin of his head, causing the turtle to yelp. For a split second, Mikey was blinded before he could see his bros gathered around him. He must’ve fallen against the ground as he could feel pairs of arms grasping him.

“Mikey! Are you okay!?”

“Yeah, I’m fine…” the lime-green turtle coughed, pushing the hands away as he lifted himself up. “Now where were we? Oh right, we were gonna talk to Belebome!”

“Mikey…” Donnie drawled, gulping nervously, “your eyes…”

“Huh?” the youngest blinked in confusion. “What about them?”

“They’re not that cloudy gray haze, it’s a mixture of blue and gray instead.”

“What?” Raph exclaimed as Mikey tensed up as his three brothers surrounded him, leaning closer to gaze at him.

“Uh, you’re freaking me out…” Mikey muttered, stepping back. Their close proximity was creeping him out.

“Mikey, are you sure you feel all right?”

“Yeah, I’m fine I’m…” Mikey froze as pain suddenly exploded in his head. He let out a pained scream, clutching tightly onto his head as he began to thrash against the dirt in agony. He writhed against the rocky ground as it felt like his mind was on fire.

“MIKEY!”

“What the shell did that blue light do to him!?” Raph growled, grabbing onto his littler brother’s shoulders, as Donnie grabbed his head preventing it from smashing against the ground. Leo wrapped his arms around Mikey as the orange masked turtle began to hyperventilate and seize.

“HE’S SEIZING!”

“Hold him! Make sure his head doesn’t hit anything!” Donnie barked. The three brothers held tightly onto their youngest, each closing their eyes. Just as the seizing had begun it had suddenly stopped as Mikey’s body completely stopped quivering. His head rolled forward, before gasping as his eyes flew open.

“Mikey?” Leo froze, feeling the world freeze for a moment. Instead of those cloud murky irises gazing at them, it was crystal clear with those baby blue irises. Yet, before any of them had the chance to speak Mikey pushed them aside eyes wide with realization before he let out a growl.

“Those gross jerk faces! They robbed my mind!” Mikey clenched his fist tightly, before letting out another vicious growl. “Belebome you little… you will pay!” He rushed back towards the entrance as the brothers quickly followed, completely baffled on what had just happened.

Did that blue light return Mikey’s memories and his mind back? It certainly seemed like it, but boi was Mikey fuming in rage. The orange masked turtle growled, storming down the stairs as several aliens moved aside, quivering in fear. It wasn’t until Mikey had approached Belebome before stopping directly in front of the alien.

“Ah hey, fellas!” Belebome lifted his gaze, “can I interest ya’ll in some Vanarian Muffin?” he froze once he realized that it was Mikey who was standing in front of him. His brothers were behind him, each with their arms folded across their chest, yet the freckled turtle looked the most intimidating. “Ah, so it is you.”

Mikey slammed his foot onto the table, causing Belebome to flinch. “You,” Mikey hissed, his eyes blank eye with rage. “You robbed my mind with those Neutrinos!”

“Ah, I see you’ve regained your memories,” Belebome chuckled nervously. “You can have this Vanarian Muffin, it’s on the house.”

“There’s only way to make this right, Belebome,” Mikey sneered. “You give us the drive so we can save the Earth!”

Raph gasped, gazing at Leo and Donnie. “He really did get his memories and mind back!” There was no way that Mikey would’ve remembered anything about that drive unless he was back to normal again.

“You idiots are going to take on the whole Triceraton army. Heh, you’re lucky I’m such a nice guy,” the alien handed the drive to Mikey. The youngest took it, before ripping the muffin out from his hand. “And I’ll be taking this muffin too.” He munched on it loudly as Belebome bit his lip nervously, watching before Mikey let out a burp, burping in front of his face.

Belebome groaned at the horrid smell, pulling his head back only to feel a hand grasping onto his throat.

“And this is for robbing my mind!” Mikey snarled, before slamming Belebome’s head against the table, rendering the alien unconscious. Mikey stood up on top of the table victoriously as he turned around.

“Ha! You showed that jerk how it’s done, little brother!” Raph smirked.

“Thanks, bros,” Mikey grinned. “That means a lot to me.” He opened his eyes, as he pumped his fists into the air. “Now let’s go bust some dino heads! Booyakasha!”

Leo smiled, yep that was his Ototo all right. There was no mistaking it.

Once they had returned back to the ship, they delivered the glorious news of Mikey having regained his mind back. April and Casey hugged Mikey tightly, as Dr. Honeycutt congratulated them.

“It’s good to be back dudes,” Mikey turned to find tears streaming down Raph’s cheeks, well the same went for Leo and Donnie. “Awww bros, I never thought that I would be missed this much!”

“You… you have no idea, ya Knucklehead,” Raph reached over to give Mikey a noogie as the freckled turtle giggled. Leo grinned wiping at his tears as Mikey felt himself being embraced by all his brothers into a group hug.

“We’re so glad you’re back, Mikey,” Donnie said.

“Please don’t ever scare us like that again…” Raph whispered, choking as tears trickled down his cheeks.

“We love you, Ototo,” Leo added.

Mikey couldn’t hold back his own tears as he squeezed each of his brothers in the tight embrace. “I love you too, bros.” And for once Mikey was glad that he was back. After all, his bros really care about him.

* * *

**~TIME SKIP~**

* * *

The four turtle brothers had spent the entire day hanging out with Mikey and doing whatever their youngest brother wanted to do. And quiet frankly, none of them wanted to leave his side when nighttime came. At least, it was to them since time technically didn’t exist in space.

Leo yawned, stretching his arms above his head. They had spent an hour watching a movie and it was starting to get tired. “It’s getting late, we should perhaps head to bed-”

“Shhhh, Leo,” Donnie scolded, silencing the leader. The blue masked turtle tilted his head in confusion, his eyes following to where Donnie was pointing. Sure enough, Raph and Mikey were both sound asleep with Mikey’s cheek leaning against Raph’s shoulder while the hothead had a protective arm around the youngest.

“Heh,” Leo chuckled, snickering alongside Donnie. “I don’t really want to bother them.”

“Who said we had to?” Donnie grinned. “Maybe we can all sleep here together tonight?” Donnie whispered, trying to not wake Raph and Mikey.

“That actually doesn’t sound so bad,” Leo grinned. He sat up from his position in front of the projector screen, taking a spot on the floor near Mikey’s feet. Donnie on the other hand sat on Mikey’s other side, wrapping another arm around Mikey as he closed his eyes, allowing his own head to lean against Mikey’s shoulder.

Leo smiled at the precious sight before him. His brothers all huddled together, content and safe. It didn’t take long for the leader to soon fall asleep as well as he leaned his head onto Mikey’s knee pad, dozing off into the night.

The door to the entertainment room was left open as Professor Honeycutt stood, noticing the four turtle brothers all huddled closely together and sleeping peacefully. April and Casey appeared beside him, they too being witnesses of this special moment.

During the middle of the night, Mikey’s eye lids fluttered open for a split moment as he noticed his brothers all huddling close to him. He felt content, and warm like a blanket had been wrapped around him. If there was one thing for sure, he would always have his brothers by his side no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there you have it! That's the end of this tory. Had to include some brotherly fluff.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading and don't forget to leave kudos, and comments. STAY RAD! :)


End file.
